metalgearmoddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Commands
Commands in The Phantom Pain's lua files are typically used in the format of: GameObject.SendCommand(gameObjectId, {id='commandName'}) e.g. to get a player's vehicle type index do: GameObject.SendCommand(vars.playerVehicleGameObjectId, {id='GetVehicleType'}) Commands Commands are specific to a game object type, and to a specific instance or overall object of that type. Here's an uncategorized list of commands. * Add * AddDamage * AddRouteAssignMember * AddSpecialNoise * AssignInterrogation * AssignInterrogationCollection * AssignMemberRoleInLocator * AssignSneakRouteGroup * CallConversation * CallMonologue * CallRadio * CallSound * CallSoundEffect * CallToLandingZoneAtName * CallVoice * CancelForceRailDriveSpeed * ChangeFova * ChangeFovaCorpse * ChangeLifeState * ChangeRouteSets * ChangeToIdleState * ClearMemberRole * Constrain * CreateFaceIdList * CreateWormhole * DEBUG_ChangeChimeraWeapon * DEBUG_ChangeEquip * Despawn * DisableCombat * DisableDescentToLandingZone * DisableLandingZone * DisablePickupMainWeapon * DisablePullOut * DoesLandingZoneExists * EnableCombat * EnableDescentToLandingZone * EnableDying * EnableLandingZone * EnablePullOut * ExecuteScriptAll * ForceRailDriveSpeed * ForceStop * ForceUnconscious * FreeExtendFova * GetActionStatus * GetAiState * GetCurrentLandingZoneName * GetDistanceToLandingZone * GetDistanceToPlayer * GetDoingRouteEventIndex * GetFaceId * GetGameObjectIdUsingRoute * GetKeepFlagValue * GetLifeStatus * GetMarkerEnabled * GetMaxInstanceCount * GetParasiteType * GetPassengerIds * GetPassengerIdsStaffOnly * GetPhase * GetPlacedItem * GetPlant * GetPosition * GetQuietType * GetResourceId * GetRiderId * GetRotationY * GetStaffId * GetStateFlag * GetStatus * GetUsingRoute * GetVehicleGameObjectId * GetVehicleType * GetWormholePosition * HorseForceStop * InitializeAndAllocateExtendFova * InitializePassengers * IsActiveSoldierInRange * IsAlive * IsBroken * IsChild * IsDD * IsDoneHoldup * IsDoneTacticalTakedown * IsFemale * isFemale * IsFultonCaptured * IsGunCamera * IsInRange * IsReal * IsZombieOrMsf * MoveToPosition * NarrowFarSight * NormalCamera * PullOut * ReadyToStoreToSVars * Realize * Recover * RecoveryStamina * Refresh * RegenerateStaffIdForReinforce * RegisterSpecialEngineSfx * RegistGrenadeId * RegistSwarmEffect * Remove * RemoveCommandAi * RequestAttack * RequestCarryOff * RequestDisableWithFadeout * RequestForceFulton * RequestReinforce * RequestRoute * RequestRoute * RequestSnedDoorOpen * RequestSupplyFlare * RequestToObserve * RequestVanish * ResetAI * ResetPosition * ResetSoldier2Flag * Respawn * RestoreFromSVars * RestoreRequest * RestoreState * RideVehicle * Search * Seize * SendPlayerAtRoute * SendPlayerAtRouteReady * SendPlayerAtRouteStart * SetAlertRoute * SetAntiHeliRoute * SetAntiSahelanEnabled * SetAntiSahelanEventEnabled * SetAreaCombatEnabled * SetAutoWithdrawalEnabled * SetBaseRoute * SetBodyLife * SetBringPlayerAsPrisoner * SetCautionRoute * SetCautionRouteAll * SetChargeMode * SetCharger * SetChasePlayerMode * SetChatEnable * SetChildCp * SetCloseCombatMode * SetColoring * SetCombatEnabled * SetCombatGrade * SetCommandAi * SetCommandAiStep * SetCommandPost * SetCommunicateAnnounce * SetConversationList * SetCorrodeActionEnabled * SetCpGroups * SetCpMissionTarget * SetCpPosition * SetCpSirenType * SetCpType * SetDemoRoute * SetDemoToAfterDropEnabled * SetDemoToIdleEnabled * SetDemoToLandingZoneEnabled * SetDemoToPullOutEnabled * SetDemoToSendEnabled * SetDeterrentEnabled * SetDeterrentVehicleEnabled * SetDisableOccasionalChat * SetDoneHoldup * SetDownIdle * SetEnabled * SetEquipId * SetEverDown * SetExecuteHostage * SetEyeMode * SetFaceId * SetFireballMode * SetFogActionEnabled * SetForceFormationLine * SetForceHoldup * SetForceRealize * SetForceRoute * SetForceScared * SetForceUnrealze * SetFovaInfo * SetFreePositionCamera * SetFriendly * SetFultonEnabled * SetGettingOutEnabled * SetGuardTargetId * SetGunCamera * SetHerdEnabledCommand * SetHesitatingFire * SetHostage2Flag * SetHumming * SetIgnoreDisableNpc * SetIgnoreSupportBlastInUnreal * SetInvincible * SetKeepFlagValue * SetKill * SetKillRoute * SetLandingPoint * SetLandingRoute * SetLandingZnoeDoorFlag * SetLandingZoneWaitHeightTop * SetLangType * SetLife * SetLocatorPosition * SetLrrp * SetLrrpCp * SetMarchCp * SetMarkerEnabledCommand * SetMarkerTextType * SetMbInterrogate * SetMeshType * SetMessagePlayerIsWithinRange * SetNoiseNotice * SetNominateList * SetNormalCamera * SetNormalCp * SetOuterBaseCp * SetOutOfArea * SetOutOfRainRoute * SetParameters * SetPersonalAbility * SetPosition * SetPuppet * SetRecoveryRoute * SetReinforceCount * SetReinforceEnable * SetReinforcePlan * SetReinforcePrepared * SetRelativeRouteNode * SetRelativeVehicle * SetRequestedLandingZoneToCurrent * SetRestrictNotice * SetRotorSoundEnabled * SetRoute * SetRouteEnabled * SetRouteExcludeChat * SetRouteFront * SetRouteSelector * SetSaluteDisable * SetSaluteMoraleDisable * SetSaluteToCqc * SetSaluteVoiceList * SetSearchLightForcedType * SetSearchMissileRouteAll * SetSendDoorOpenManually * SetSightCheck * SetSneakRoute * SetSnipeRoute * SetSoldier2Flag * SetSoldier2SubType * SetSoldier2Type * SetSpecialAttackMode * SetStaffId * SetStageType * SetStandMoveSpeedLimit * SetStateAfterDemo * SetStealth * SetSwitchRouteFunc * SetTacticalTakedown * SetTakeOffWaitTime * SetTaxiRoute * SetTravelPlan * SetTunnelDestroyed * SetVip * SetVipSpecial * SetVoiceType * SetWalkerGearParkRoute * SetWatherFallShift * SetWearEquip * SetWormhole * SetWormholeIcon * SetWormholeIconType * SetWormholePosition * SetZombie * SetZombieUseRoute * ShiftChange * Spawn * SpecialAction * StartAntiSahelan * StartAppearance * StartCombat * StartDeadEffect * StartGuard * StartSearch * StartTargetKill * StartWakeUp * StartWithdrawal * StorePlayerDecoyInfos * StoreRequest * StoreToSVars * Unrealize * UnregisterConvoy * UnregistSwarmEffect * UnsetRelativeVehicle * Warp Commands by GameObject Type (*WIP*) TppBear TppBossQuiet2 (includes both boss Quiet and sniper Parasite Unit) TppBuddyDog2 TppBuddyPuppy TppCommandPost2 TppCorpse TppCritterBird, TppEagle, TppStork TppHeli2, TppEnemyHeli, TppOtherHeli (WestHeli), TppOtherHeli2 (some likely exclusive to one) TppHorse2ForVr (volgin_horse), TppPlayerHorse2ForVr (ocelot_horse) (some likely exclusive to one) TppMbQuiet TppPlayer2 TppSahelan2 TppSoldier2 TppUav TppVehicle2 TppVolgin2 TppVolgin2ForVr (volgin_vr) TppWalkerGear2 and TppCommonWalkerGear2 (some likely exclusive to one) Sources https://github.com/unknown321/mgsvdump/blob/master/tpp/sequences/commands_for_sequences.lua Category:Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Category:lua